


It's the perfect time.

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: During one of their fan signs, a fan had asked Vernon where would he want to go on a trip to and which member would he like to go with.  His answer? To Jeju with Seungkwan.





	It's the perfect time.

During one of their fan signs, a fan had asked Vernon where would he want to go on a trip to and which member would he like to go with.  His answer? To Jeju with Seungkwan. Now, the two of them were actually there. It was just him, Seungkwan and a few staff. No other member was present. Although the trip was for their new reality show, Vernon thought how nice it was to spend some time with just the two of them rather than the usual boisterous group.

One of the things Vernon was thankful for about their work as idols was how they were able to visit different places in South Korea and around the world. Jeju's vivid blue sky and crystal clear waters were truly beautiful sights to behold, but for Seventeen's youngest rapper, something (or someone) else was far more beautiful than the scenery laid out before him.

The water was still freezing cold, as it was still March and winter was just coming to an end, but it did not stop the two young boys from playing in the ocean. They took the rare opportunity of being able to visit Seungkwan's home town and played their hearts out on Jeju's beach. It was all fun and laughter the whole day. It didn't feel like they were filming for a show. It really was the most fun they had in a while. A world tour and two consecutive comebacks left them with little time to rest and relax, not to mention Seungkwan just had his debut with Seokmin and Soonyoung under their special unit 'BooSeokSoon' a few days ago. Their trip to Jeju was a healing time Hansol and Seungkwan needed.

 

When the sun had set and both had enough fun for the day, the two of them sat down on the beach and stared into the ocean as darkness slowly engulfed the place. "I'm glad we could come here together today," Vernon softly said as he sat beside Seungkwan.

"Me too. I really missed Jeju. I missed my home." A faint smile graced Seungkwan's lips. Silence fell between the two of them and only the sound of ocean waves filled the air.

 

_It's the perfect time._

 

Vernon got lost in his thoughts. It was the perfect time. If the beach at night at Seungkwan's home town wasn't the perfect place and time to confess, then when would it be? He'd been harboring feelings for the other ever since they were trainees. Back then it was just a simple crush, but as they spent more time together, experienced hardships and success together, Vernon found himself falling hard for Seungkwan. It wasn't difficult to fall in love with someone when you get to spend time with them 24/7 for almost six years and counting. Vernon already knew so much about Seungkwan, if not his entire life story. Seungkwan was a beautiful and talented soul that had one of the most beautiful voices the young rapper had ever heard. The rapper was thankful fate had brought them together as members of the self-producing idols, Seventeen.  
  
"Vernonie," Seungkwan called out in an attempt to pull the younger from his thoughts.

"I love you," Vernon blurted out. "I mean..." He momentarily paused with his words, trying to collect himself after the sudden confession that escaped from his lips.

"I know I hardly say this but I do love you a lot more than you think."

Seungkwan instantly replied, "And I know you already know this, but I love you too." Vernon started to panic, afraid that his feelings did not reach the vocalist properly. Before the younger could say anything else, Seungkwan's left hand grabbed Vernon's right and entangled their fingers together. No words were exchanged yet Vernon had understood the meaning behind Seungkwan's gesture. Seungkwan felt the same. He loved him as well.

 

Seungkwan would be lying if he said he wasn't caught off guard when Vernon blurted out those three words. He knew Vernon to be one who refrained from saying 'I love you' too much because the younger believed that the more frequent you say it, it loses meaning.

Seungkwan was the same as Vernon. He had loved the other since they were trainees. He had been open about his affection, but he felt like Vernon only thought of it as nothing but brotherly love. Now, the person he had been in love with for almost six years is finally confessing to him.

 

Vernon looked at Seungkwan, but Seungkwan just kept looking at the ocean, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Vernon's left hand moved to grab Seungkwan's chin and made the older face him. Seungkwan's eyes had a soft gaze, and a shy yet sweet smile decorating his face. Vernon cupped Seungkwan's face, and the two of them stared into each other's eyes lovingly. Soon, lips were pressed against each other softly. It was a warm and gentle kiss, nothing complicated but emotions had been conveyed. When they pull away, both of them were blushing hard, but it didn't take long before they started laughing quietly at the situation. It probably wasn't the most ideal confession scenario either of them had in mind, but at least their feelings were conveyed and reciprocated.

"Let's go," Seungkwan stood up and ushered Vernon to do the same. The two held hands once again as they sport the biggest smiles on their faces. Before they start walking towards where the staff were, Seungkwan sneaks in a kiss on Vernon's cheek.

"I love you, Vernon."

"I love you too, Seungkwan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! How was my first fic? It's the first fic that I have published so I'm a bit nervous. The prompt is based on the photos that @m2mpd uploaded and Vernon's answer to a fan's post-it question during one of their TEEN, AGE fan signs. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my work.
> 
> Say hi on my twitter @aJUNice_0610


End file.
